


remnants of sleep

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Kink Alphabet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: There’s warm breath against his cheek, and a murmured “shh,‘s okay” next to his ear, and that’s enough to make him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More of the porn sprints stuff. I blame [Jenn](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com).
> 
> Kink negotiation not included, implied pre-discussed before this ficlet.

Stiles stirs, sleep still mudding up his thoughts, and he tries to move. He can’t though, because there’s warmth against his back, and a weight that’s holding him down. It’s not too much that he’d be unable to breathe, just enough that he’s pressed against the mattress, familiar fingers around his wrists, holding him still. 

Normally it would be something that would make him anxious, would bring night terrors to the forefront of his mind. But there’s warm breath against his cheek, and a murmured “shh,‘s okay” next to his ear, and that’s enough to make him relax. 

As he does, he feels the way his cock is rubbing against the sheets underneath him, and he clenches his ass to confirm that yes, it’s full, and it’s stretched just the way he loves it. 

He hums and breathes out, letting the warmth comfort him. His ass is full, but the dick that’s in it is sliding out. Stiles whimpers and clenches to keep it in, to keep him  _ full _ . Next to his ear, Derek chuckles as he moves his hips down again, Stiles’ own rising to meet him. 

“Good?” Derek whispers after his dick slides out and then back into Stiles again.

“Mhm,” Stiles hums, his cheek pressed into the pillow under his head. 

“Surprised you took this long to wake up,” Derek keeps talking in a hushed tone. “I took my time opening you up earlier, slowly. Could move you any way I wanted, you’re so pliant when you sleep.” 

Stiles whimpers at the words, his hips and ass pushing upwards again.

“You opened up so easily for me, but I thought you wouldn’t wake up at all until I was done,” Derek whispers, driving into Stiles harder on the next stroke. “Thought you’d stay asleep and only wake up after, your ass dripping with my come. Wondering about what happened.”

Stiles’ balls tighten, and his fingers grip the sheets as his back arches, allowing Derek to sink in deeper, to still inside his ass for a beat. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, then gasps when he lowers his hips and his cock brushes against the fabric. 

“You’re still so soft, so open,” Derek grits out through his teeth. “Wanna…”

“Come in me,” Stiles whispers, lifting his hips again like he’s trying to pull Derek’s cock in. “C’mon, y’know you wanna.”

“Fuck yes,” Derek gasps.

Stiles feels him pulling out, and then pushing in deep, the length of Derek’s dick sliding over his prostate with the stroke. His mind goes to the image that Derek described: waking up open and fucked, come trickling out as his legs are spread on the bed, cock hard and aching. It’s that thought that tips Stiles over the edge and his ass spasms around Derek’s cock as he comes, mostly untouched save for the friction of the sheet against his skin. Derek curses and stills as he comes too, dick pulsing deep in Stiles’ ass. 

They both take a moment to catch their breath. Then Derek pulls out -- Stiles feels his ass clench around the sudden emptiness -- and moves them both to the side of the bed that’s not wet with come. 

“G’morning,” Stiles mumbles. “‘M gonna go sleep more, k?”

He hears Derek’s soft chuckle as he drifts off again, come still slipping out of his ass.


End file.
